I may not be superwoman, but I can mend your heart
by My Broken Voice
Summary: REWRITE! I changed my name also, I used to be BeHiNd ThY HaZeL OrBs, oh heres the summary: Mikan joins a band that consists the new girl, Koko, Kitsu, Tono, Tsubasa, and Yuu. Natsume's missing! when she sees him, he has a broken heart. Can she fix it?


_**Okay so I planned on doing this earlier, but this actually has a completely different plot. I didn't expect this to have a different plot! (Bows many times) I just assumed (even though i hate when people assume stuff) that it wasnt a good plot so i completely changed it. I deleted it, because apparently it would be strange if I had the same name for two different stories, so here it is!**_

**I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE.**

-G-a-k-u-e-n-A-l-i-c-e-

Mikan walked back from who-knows-where to her classroom. She always seemed to get there early, and watch teachers prepare for the students at the Academy. The lights slowly flickered off as the sun's light became more vibrant. Mikan looked up at the light that was directly above her when it flickered off. It was the only light for a long time. She wondered why such a small light would be alone in a big area. She continued to walk through the empty halls. It only seemed to get brighter every five minutes. Mikan would look away for a couple minutes and then take a glance at the partly cloudy sky. Every thing was calm and peaceful unlike the afternoon when everyone is talking and chatting. It just seemed so quiet! Mikan loved the peacefulness. She didn't have to waste her time on tuning people out. Mikan seem to be the happy bubbly type, but when she was alone, she savored every moment for the last drop. It's not the she hated being around people, it's just that loud people seem to annoy her! Every now and then, she would leave the classroom when Narumi would give the class free period. Nobody knew where she would go. She just seemed to disappear. Mikan knew her friends would search for her so she would stay by the mini waterfall that leads water into the river in the deep northern forest. Mikan opened a window and inhaled the clean morning air. She closed her eyes for while but was disrupted when she heard a door open. Her eyes flew open and she muttered a curse and closed the window. "Polka dots cusses? Wow! Since when?" He said as he walked over to his desk. She punched his arm extremely hard and rubbed her knuckles soothing the part she used to punch him with. "FYI I have been cussing when you grew longer eyebrows, douche," She said sitting down elegantly. His eyes snapped up and he smirked at her. "That wasn't too long ago, and what do **my** eyebrows have to do with **you **cussing?" Mikan just simply turned to face him and punched his jaw. "I answered your question so will you just shut the hell up?" he leaned back in his chair and put his manga on his face, but before he knew it, he was on the ground. "Never, I repeat; never tilt your chair back. Why do you think teachers say not to do that? You're such an idiot." She sighed and blew the hair out of her face.

He was so embarrassed. He just fell, **right in front **of **MIKAN. HIS POLKA DOTS****. **More importantly, he fell! He NEVER fell. He turned and looked at the window the she was looking at previously. He found he was a shade lighter than his crimson eyes. He quickly covered his face with his manga and pushed his chair back close to the wall and leaned back so he wouldn't fall with the wall supporting him. The bell rung and student walked in chatting and giggling. Natsume pulled himself (and his chair) back to his desk. Ruka walked up to Natsume and whispered something to him. Natsume then pulled his manga off and put it away and walked out with Ruka. Narumi came in and began to take attendance adding –chan to everyone's name. Once attendance was finished, Narumi announced they would be having a new student. Mikan tuned out after deciding that the new student would introduce herself.

Classes ended after Narumi taught nothing, but designer names and how to decorate your dorm for less. Mikan walked out of the classroom, but as soon as she reached the door she ran into a 167cm tall girl with a caramel complexion and extremely soft looking big curls that ended her wavy hair at her shoulders. "Ah! I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you..." she trailed off as she heard soft hiccups from the girl who she bumped into. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! Please forgive me!" The girl said as she began to wail. People began to think Mikan did it but when the girl heard it she immediately snapped out of her wail session and her aura went completely death-threatening. The girl grabbed the two people by their necks and smashed their heads together. She grabbed both of their arms and threw their bodies in the air. She kicked them both into the wall. "Don't talk about her like she is trash because she a hell lot better than you," She kicked one of them hard in the ass and sent them gliding into the other who was just about to get up.

Mikan was stunned by this girl. A girl she had just met being as over protective than Natsume when she walks back to her dorm at night. The girl walked over to Mikan and smiled. The girl introduced herself with a soft grin at the end. "My name is Kathrine-Larissa Meredith Londale Chapman! My alices are strength and speed. I always carry around my katana, but don't be afraid of him! Please to meet you! Please call me Kathy!" Mikan replied with warm eyes and said "My name is Mikan Sakura! Pleased to meet you!" Kathy shook her hand. "I'm really sorry about that. My frustration always gets into my head and I can't seem to control it." Mikan sweat-dropped and scanned her. She had 2 daggers strapped to her ankle and calf, wearing the academy's uniform, with a belt with a gun and a magazine of bullets and her katana strapped on her back. "Its okay, are you knew here?" Mikan asked. "Yeah! I just moved here from San Francisco, California!" The young girl smiled like Mikan did when she was younger.

"Oh crap! I gotta go! Peace!" Kathy said as she made the peace sign running into the classroom to check in with Narumi. '_What a cute, yet strange girl' _Mikan thought while sweatdropping.

* * *

><p>The next day, Kathy introduced herself, and Mikan held a welcoming party. All of 2-B came except for Natsume went. Mikan had hoped he was there and searched for him.<br>"Natsume! Are you around here?" Mikan called out. There was no response so she continued searching. She looked around, but bumped into someone. "Natsume?" Mikan asked. "It's Koko!" Koko replied with a grin and a light chuckle. Mikan sighed disappointedly.

"What's wrong?" Koko asked with the same grin. "Are you looking for Natsume?" He added after Mikan looked down. The sun was still setting so Mikan and Koko could see their shadows and each other clearly.

"I know something that will make you feel better!" Koko excitedly exclaimed. He began to drag her to the Music room.

* * *

><p>When the two arrived, Koko lead Mikan to an area while the lights were off. Koko yelled, "LIGHTS!" and the lights came on. Mikan found she was in front of a microphone and Koko was ready to play a song. There was Kitsu at the bass guitar, Yuu at the synthesizer, Tsubasa at the drums smiling, and Tono at the electric guitar. Kathy was right next to her smiling. Koko began to play the piano. Mikan immediately recognized the song, and Katrina nodded and mouthed 'are you ready?' to Mikan. Mikan nodded and began to sing.<p>

_[Italics: Mikan __**bold italics: Kathy **__**bold italiced and underlined: Both**__]_

_Making my way downtown  
>Walking fast<br>Faces pass  
>And I'm home bound<em>

Staring blankly ahead  
>Just making my way<br>Making a way  
>Through the crowd<p>

And I need you

_And I miss you  
>And now I wonder...<br>_

_**If I could fall  
>Into the sky<br>Do you think time  
>Would pass me by<br>'Cause you know I'd walk  
>A thousand miles<br>If I could  
>Just see you<br>Tonight**_

It's always times like these  
>When I think of you<br>And I wonder  
>If you ever<br>Think of me

'Cause everything's so wrong  
>And I don't belong<br>Living in your  
>Precious memories<p>

_'Cause I need you__  
><em>_And I miss you__  
><em>_And now I wonder..._

_If I could fall__  
><em>_Into the sky__  
><em>_Do you think time__  
><em>_Would pass me by__  
><em>_'Cause you know I'd walk__  
><em>_A thousand miles__  
><em>_If I could __  
><em>_Just see you__  
><em>_Tonight_

_And I, I__  
><em>_Don't want to let you know__  
><em>_I, I__  
><em>_Drown in your memory__  
><em>_I, I__  
><em>_Don't want to let this go__  
><em>_I, I__  
><em>_Don't..._

_**Making my way downtown**__**  
><strong>__**Walking fast**__**  
><strong>__**Faces pass**__**  
><strong>__**And I'm home bound**_

_**Staring blankly ahead**__**  
><strong>__**Just making my way**__**  
><strong>__**Making a way**__**  
><strong>__**Through the crowd**_

_**And I still need you**__**  
><strong>__**And I still miss you**__**  
><strong>__**And now I wonder...**_

_**If I could fall**__**  
><strong>__**Into the sky**__**  
><strong>__**Do you think time**__**  
><strong>__**Would pass us by**__**  
><strong>__**'Cause you know I'd walk**__**  
><strong>__**A thousand miles**__**  
><strong>__**If I could **__**  
><strong>__**Just see you...**_

_**If I could fall**__**  
><strong>__**Into the sky**__**  
><strong>__**Do you think time**__**  
><strong>__**Would pass me by**__**  
><strong>__**'Cause you know I'd walk**__**  
><strong>__**A thousand miles**__**  
><strong>__**If I could **__**  
><strong>__**Just see you**__**  
><strong>__**If I could **__**  
><strong>__**Just hold you**__**  
><strong>__**Tonight **_

Mikan looked around like everyone else did. They cracked up laughing. "That was awesome!" they all yelled. Once they finish laughing, Mikan asked, "What's the name of this band?" everybody grew silent and looked at each other. "This is a band?" Kathy asked. Tsubasa sweat dropped and asked Koko to explain. "Well, to make things short this band is called The Fallen Heroes. I used to be the lead singer then we found the Heroines and so our band name is going to be changed! So at the moment, we currently have no name!" Koko smoothly explained. Mikan thought about it for a while, then her head shot up and she yelled "FORGOTTEN SOUND!" everyone nodded their heads and started practicing handshakes.

At lunch after class, the next day, the band met up at the Eastern forest to practice. Everyone but Yuu was there; he had a student council meeting he had to attend. They took a break after 2 hours of practicing and stretched. "Wow, after practicing it seems like we have been doing this forever!" Tono yawned. " I kind of does doesn't it," everyone whispered in reply.

They all agreed to go back to their dorms and parted ways.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was this rewrite? I know I know it's really different, but I mean really, when I re-read the other on it sucked! Please REVEIW! <strong>


End file.
